


Satanic Rickuals

by Feral_Morty (Mizetta)



Series: Rick and Morty Sinfiction [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Divergent, Character Death, Dub!Con, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, GaaAAYY, I dont know how old Morty is in this, Lets say older than 14, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick and Morty are ooc, Rick is a Demon, Sex, Slash, Spanish Speaking Rick, Virgin Morty, bottom!morty, first fic, if i miss anyhing let me know???, not for long, sorrynotsorry, top!rick, uhh, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizetta/pseuds/Feral_Morty
Summary: After an unfortunate event involving Rick, Morty is left alone. While exploring Rick's room, Morty finds a book.





	Satanic Rickuals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Welcome to my first fic on AO3! So, originally wasnt going to post this, it wasnt finished, I was stuck at some parts, but after talking with [futagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo) they have convinced me to finally finish it and post my work! At a whole 12 pages, please enjoy!

The past four months were hell for Morty, blurring by in the blink of an eye. It all happened so fast the family, including Morty, hadn't had the proper amount of time to grieve over the death of Rick Sanchez. It happened so quick, the death, the funeral, the burial, the crying. Everything, within a matter of days. Morty, currently laying on the empty bed in his grandfather's room, hugged one of the pillows close to his chest, and cried. He thought back to how just four months ago, he was yelling at Rick for some shenanigan that they were getting into. How Rick always knew how to push Jerry’s metaphorically huge buttons, and how he knew to grab Beth’s shoulder after a long day and give it a reassuring squeeze, silently telling her that it will be okay. Summer was handling this like any other normal teen, calm and collected on the outside, holding everything on the inside. Morty cracked open his watery eyes, looking around the room at all the evidence of their adventures and Rick’s intelligence. Countless blueprints lined each wall, all in different stages of completeness. He had household objects to alien requests, he had them all. And Morty begged his mother to keep them where they were pinned, he couldn't spare the thought of throwing away all these memories, even if his grandpa was an asshole most of the time. His eyes landed on the portal gun as he sat up slowly. He sat on the edge of the bed staring at the gun for a long time, until he scooted off the bed to pick it up. He glanced at the last two destination they had been to. C-137 and Z-274. Morty flicked the dial to show the odd dimensional number and his home dimension the place where it all happened, ironically. Tears welled in his eyes, as he thought back to that fateful day.

 _Finally, school had just been let out for the summer. Morty passed the ninth grade, albeit just barely, his grandfather, the most to blame for all of Morty's absences. “Well, Mor-OUGH-ty,_ now that you are out of that shit hole, we can go on more adventures” Morty sighed, Rick had picked him up after school. A first for the young teen, well other than to go on a spontaneous adventure. “Yeah, Rick. Whatever you say” Rick side eyed Morty, his eyes straying from the road to look suspiciously at his grandson. “C-Come on Morty. It's-It's gonna be fun” He cursed under his breath as he swerved to miss an oncoming car, definitely not used to driving a normal car for once. “Re-Really Rick? Is-is it gonna be-be fun because...because I remember most of our...our adventures being” Morty struggled for an elaborate word but settled with an angry “shit!!” Rick’s mood immediately went south, as he fiddled with one hand in his lab coat pocket to find his flask. “Listen here you little shi-EURP-shit.” He took a swig from his flask “I take you on damn good adventures and this-this is what you think of them?” his eyes “What about Z-274?” He asked loudly “That was great, right?” Morty scoffed at Rick, crossing his arms across his chest. Oh, he remembered, all too well. “Yeah, Rick. If you ca-call getting almost eaten and then captured by the natives “fun”.” He made air quotes to show his displeasure “The-then yeah RICK I had a blast!” by now Morty was breathing heavily, panic seeped into his chest as he remembered the feeling of the native’s slimy arms over his body. He had to throw away that pair of clothes, shuddering at the image of it.

“Oh please, Mor-OUGH-ty.” Rick scoffed again “it's not li-like I would leave my shield!” Rick didn't know why he had to blatantly lie to his grandson, well partially lie. He couldn't figure out why he just couldn't tell the boy that _“Morty, you are important to me and you matter”_ He just couldn't say it. And so, lies and hurtful words poured from his lips _“You hurt the ones you care for most”_ He thought. “Is that all I am to you?!” Morty yelled, his anger was steadily rising as was his anxiety, for some reason it wanted to rear its ugly head and remind him if the _“Free Morty Replacement Voucher” He_ had found one day in his grandpa’s wallet. Rick had remained silent, for once. A reply on his lips, is when he took his eyes off the road for one second. A scream ripped from Rick’s throat. “Morty!!” Then, black. That's all Morty could see, faintly he could hear sirens, the sound of someone asking for his name. He incoherently mumbled “Rick...where is Rick?” then blacker. And quiet. It was quiet where he was, peaceful almost, he swore he could hear Rick screaming something, though the voice was fading as Morty was pulled out of his coma and the voice was pulled under the white noise.

“Morty…?” a shaky voice asked, it was his mom. Everything hurt, from the tips of his ears to his toes. It felt like a dump truck had hit him full force, and that's exactly what had happened. His mom, the strong driving force of Morty's family, explained to him slowly that Morty and Grandpa Rick had been hit by a dump truck who had been going over the speed limit. Morty who had only suffered a broken collarbone and a broken arm, as well as pulled muscles and bruising, left the accident relatively unharmed. " _So, where is Grandpa Rick?” The question came. Beth choked back a sob, Jerry, who never really cared for Rick, had tears brimming in his eyes. Summer was absent. “Mo-Morty…” Beth began, taking a deep steadying breath “Grandpa didn't make it”_

The teen hugged the portal gun closer to his chest, tears finally spilling over his eyes and over his cheeks. His shoulders heaved with each shake of his chest, “It's all my fault” he whispered, “If I didn't argue with him a-and dis-distract him from the--from the road” He took a shaky breath in, vision blurring as he fell to his knees, his breathing coming quick and fast. He tried to focus on the junk under Rick’s bed, he focused harder on a leather-bound book pressed against the wall and his bed. Morty began to crawl forward, breathing now somewhat under control, he reached to the far side of the bed, his fingertips touching the book. He jerked his arm back quickly as it felt like lightning shooting through his body at the quick touch. The portal gun now forgotten behind him on the shag rug, he stared at his fingers, flexing them a few times before Morty reached under the bed again for the mysterious book.

He stretched his small body under the twin bed, again the tips of his fingers touched the leather-bound book. His nails pulled at the cover, little sparks shooting around here and there until it was finally in his grasp, he revealed the cover as it finally emerged from under the bed. It was a dusty old book, damaged from the lack of care. To Morty it looked Alien in origin, as he marveled at the decorative cover before he peeled the book open to look at the text on the pages. The book cover was decorated with various jewels and stones, a circular design in the center of the book, jewels surrounding it. One jewel bigger than the rest sat in the very center. The pages were old and fragile, and as Morty turned each page the binding creaked and pulled at each page, threatening to tear itself from the book. Suddenly, Morty felt a sharp pinch on his finger, as the page suddenly cut him. He hissed as he watched a blood droplet fall onto the creased pages. He stuck the finger in his mouth to suck on the blood. A faint memory played behind his eyelids of his grandfather putting a bandage over a small cut on his finger after their first ever adventure. Suddenly, the pages of the book in his lap began to glow. A strange purplish, blue colored smoke emerged from the complex drawings on the page he was on. Morty, fearful for what he unknowingly had done, threw the book to the center of the room. The smoke continued to emerge from the book as a light emerged brighter than Morty has ever seen, from the smoke that twisted and curled around the room. A hand appeared out of the smoke, followed by bluish gray hair, a pair of horns and wings. A body could be seen behind the smoke, and soon after a foot, the smoke was clearing as well as the light had disappeared. Morty was left staring at the figure that had emerged from the smoke and lights but most importantly from the book.

“H-Holy shit…” Morty whispered. Rick Sanchez was standing in front of him. In all of his asshole glory, here he was, or at least someone who looked like him. This Rick was decorated with horns that spiraled out from his head and curled back, his hair was still styled in the same obnoxious spikes, only these ones were slicked back around his horns. On his back were a pair of black leathery wings, a tail, which seemed to have a mind of its own, flitting back and forth behind the man, who looked completely uninterested in his surroundings.

“What. What do you want?” the Rick spoke. It sounded like him, it looked like him. Well for the most part. “Come on spit it out. W-what do you want Mortimer?” Morty visibly stiffened. The only people who called Morty by his name was his Mom and Rick when he was annoyed or angry with the boy.

“R-Rick...no...no way” He fell back onto the bed, shock shown on his features “H-How are you...Are you really here?” Morty had so many questions for Rick. The older man moved quickly and quietly near the boy, hovering silently above him, before he took hold of one of Morty's hands and placed it on his wife beater clad torso, leaning into whisper hotly in his ear “Do I feel real to you, Morty?” Rick kept leaning over the boy until he was completely sprawled out under him. Which Morty didn't understand all too well as his brain couldn't comprehend that his grandfather was in front of him again. He couldn't comprehend Rick’s actions, the only emotions Rick showed were anger and annoyance.

“Rick! What...how?!” He couldn't seem to get the question out as he was pressed back onto the bed to lie down, stuttering uselessly again. His face suddenly flushed a violent shade of red “Rick?”

“Hm?” the ‘demon’ ground his hips into the younger one’s crotch. “Well, Mor-OUGH-ty, when you play with Grandpa's things.” He sneered down at the boy “You sometimes get burned by the fire” Rick was indeed C-137. He couldn't exactly remember how he came to this new state of life (or undead) but all he knew was he heard Morty's voice and he was suddenly back in his old room. This time, with an insatiable urge to fuck his grandson. The feelings he had been trying to bury and kill while he was alive. He knew that other Rick’s had relationships that passed the norms of society. And honestly Rick didn't give a fuck about society. Though he assumed it was because of his new demon nature, that his greatest desires manifested into...this. “Didn't grandpa tell you to k-EUGH-keep your _fucking_ hands off of my shit?” Rick gripped Morty's hips tightly in his hands.

“Rick!” Panic started to seep into the boy’s voice “W-what are you doing!?” He asked, this time more frantic. Morty on the contrary wasn't scared at the fact that his demon Grandfather was feeling him up, oh no. He was panicking because he didn't know the first thing about sex and here was Rick, sex God (or rather demon). He didn't want to seem inexperienced to the man that he had been crushing on for the last year. It was painfully obvious to Rick the way that Morty would act around him, the shy attitude, the nervous nature around Rick, every single action screamed “I’M CRUSHING ON YOU” and Rick played dumb. Was it for his own pleasure, watching his young grandson fluster and blush around him? The way a couple of months later, when Morty worked up the courage to outwardly flirt with him in the garage. Or the way when it was summer, Morty would blatantly suck each of his popsicles like it was Rick’s dick in his mouth? Maybe? Nah, fuck yeah it was and he savored every mother fucking second that was given to him.

“Morty, put two and two toget-together.” Rick’s stutter had almost completely vanished by now. His confidence outshining his insecurities. “I'm going to fuck you” A gentle hand caressed the soft brown curls atop of Morty’s head. He leaned into the oddly gentle gesture from Rick, savoring the moment. “Who's home?” It was Rick who broke the silence again.

“Only me, R-Rick. Mom, Dad and Summer went to go visit Gr-Grandma Smith..." A devilish grin over took the almost soft look Rick once had on his face “Good. Cause Grandpa’s gonna make you scream" Rick ran his long fingers down Morty's sides, looping his fingers in the belt loops of his grandsons’ jeans, he gave one sharp pull and off came the jeans, boxers and all. Morty now left bare from the waist down, Morty pulled his yellow shirt down to cover his lower half, he was seriously embarrassed. Rick leaned down and captured the teens lips with his own, Morty moaned softly into Rick’s mouth, slowly opening his mouth to let Rick’s tongue in.

Rick explored the inside of Morty’s mouth with his tongue, while his hands roamed down to Morty’s slowly hardening dick. Rick pulled back, leaving a gasping teen. “Well, what do we have here?” He pressed firmly against Morty through his yellow shirt. Rick’s face, flashing a sly grin. He lifted the iconic yellow shirt, prying it out of the teen’s frantic hands. “Riiiiick” Morty whined. When he finally coaxed the shirt out of Morty’s hands, Rick grabbed his penis, giving loving strokes before he stuck the tip into his mouth. He gave a quick hard suck before he went all the way down. Morty had decided to cling to what was remaining of Rick’s hair, pulling ever so slightly each time the older man came to the top. “A-A-hah…” He breathed heavily, barely able to get out any form of a sentence or word to communicate to Rick. It didn't take long before Rick had Morty's cock standing at attention. He pulled off his grandson, giving the young teen a chance to breathe properly. “Ri-Rick...” Morty’s breaths were heavy, his soft curls, damp with sweat. Morty, for a while now, had known about the side eye glances that Rick would give him. Especially the ones that lingered longer than necessary, roaming over his body. He had long since decided, he liked that attention that his grandfather was giving him and decided to play into it. Bending over longer in the garage, helping Rick more often, visiting him in his room. He knew it was wrong and a small part of him was screaming at how disgusting it was, but most of him screamed just a bit louder at how much he loved Rick. “I…I love you, Rick” Morty suddenly blurted, he didn't know what came over him to suddenly say it, but he did.

Rick had stopped now, stunned by Morty's sudden confession. “D-Do you now?” He mused as he brought two fingers up to stick into the brunette’s mouth. “Suck” Rick knew he should say something more to acknowledge the boy, but being, well a Rick, he didn't and decided to put it on the back burner of his mind. Rick’s fingers touched Morty's lips, they didn't part so he forced his fingers in his small mouth. “You be-EUGH-better get them nice and wet” the boy swirled his tongue around the offending fingers, the boy seemed to be stuck between wanting to go further and wanting to try and talk to Rick more. When Rick deemed his fingers wet enough, he pulled them out of Morty’s mouth. He looked down at the brunette, his knees were locked together, though he could still see the flush of Morty's cheeks. He used his other hand to give a harsh slap to the teen’s right ass cheek. “A-Ahn!” Morty cried out from the harsh slap he received from the older man “Jeez Rick, what was that for?” He held on tightly to the bed sheets as Rick manhandled his legs “M-Move your legs, y-you little shit.” He roughly shoved them apart, he took the hand that Morty had wet and swirled it around his puckered hole. Morty inhaled a sharp breath, not ready for what was to come. Rick noticed the sharp intake of breath, he leaned down to kiss Morty on the lips gently at first as he softly breached the tight hole. Morty whimpered pathetically into Rick’s mouth as he pumped his single digit in and out of Morty.

Rick was becoming frantic now, he needed Morty. Now. His wings, which had been tucked on his back until now, fluttered a bit in excitement. The tail swished back and forth, slowly creeping around one of Morty's ankles, gripping it to hold it up and out of the way. Rick’s kiss had become deeper, his tongue plunging in to tangle with the young teens once again. Morty's hands gripped Rick’s shoulders tightly, trying to push him back so the other could breath. “Rick!” He called between pleasured and pained breaths. The older man moved down to kiss at the younger one’s neck, sucking hard on the junction of his shoulder and collarbone. Rick removed his single finger and repositioned two at his entrance again, pushing in this time slower. Morty tried to move up the bed, to escape from the penetration. It hurt, it hurt so fucking bad. Tears pricked into the corners of his eyes, as Rick continued to push his long fingers deeper into Morty. Rick suddenly curled his fingers inside of Morty brushing against his prostate, bringing real and intense pleasure to Morty. His eyes rolling, fluttering quickly underneath his eyelids as Rick ruthlessly milked his prostate. “Fuh-Fuck! Rick!” At that moment, Rick couldn't take it anymore and decided that enough was enough. “Quit being a-a little--a little bitch Morty” Rick sat up, pulling off his wife beater, he tossed it onto the floor.

Rick had been hard for a while now, the mewling kitten that was his grandson, Morty, had unknowingly supplied enough eroticism to get his old (undead) dick hard. He then manhandled his grandson to move him onto his hands and knees, giving another slap to his plump cheeks once again. “Nn-ah!” Morty cried out, this time as a half moan. Rick pushed Morty’s chest to the bed, so his ass was sticking up, Morty turned to look back at Rick. “Nn, Rick?” Rick sighed, mostly out of impatience but nonetheless, stopped what he was doing to look at Morty. “Wha-What-What do you want Mor-Morty?” His breath hitched, Morty’s cheeks were tinged pink, the blush creeping to his ears, his ass cheeks were just as red from the attention Rick gave them.

“Wi-Will it hurt?” And that was it, all of Rick’s blood rushed to the tip of his dick, and if he was human, he would have fainted. “Not-Not gonna lie here Morty” he gave loving and soothing strokes up and down the brunettes back “Yeah.” Morty gave a slight nod and faced the sheets again. His hands gripping tightly to the fitted sheet. Rick lined himself up with the puckered hole, “R-Relax, Morty…” he heard a scoff and then the muffled reply “Easy-Easy for you to say, Rick. You aren't about to be im-PALED!” At that moment, Rick thrust his thick cock into Morty.  “Jesus, RICK WHAT THE FUHhhhhhckk” Just then Rick started to thrust into Morty.

“God, you're so fucking tiiight.” Rick placed his hands on the teen’s hips, pulling them back to meet the thrusts he was giving Morty. “Is Grandpa you’re first baby? Eh, mi niño?” Rick purred into Morty’s ear. Rick never really spoke Spanish in front of Morty all that often. Only in intense fits of rage or pleasure, like the time they visited Unity. But the way that it sounded so close in his ear, it made his whole-body shiver with pleasure. From his ears, down his spine, to the tips of his toes. “¿Se siente bien, bebé? Huh?”

“I-I don't know Rick?! It-It feels weird!” Suddenly Rick pulled out, and a confused Morty turned to look at the older man. “What are you--?” Rick grabbed Morty and switched their positions. Morty sitting heavily on top of Rick, flushed a bright red. “I want you to ride me, babe.” He placed his hands on the teen’s hips “I wanna see your face when you cum from my cock”

Shocked to his core, Morty nodded slowly “Sure, Rick. O-okay…” Morty sat up on his knees, wincing a bit. Rick noticed and halted Morty before he could continue. He leaned over and opened the side table drawer, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. “W-why didn't we use that to begin with?!” Morty exclaimed. “Jesus, Morty. I’ve been dead and in the underworld for the last four months, cut me some slack.” he scoffed, squirting a generous amount onto his hand and fingers. “You try that and tell me you wouldn't be horny as fuck” Rick rubbed his own cock with the lube, giving it a few quick hard strokes, before he rubbed Morty’s hole with the lube. “Jeeze, Rick. I-I thought you would-would have, yanno, demon _women_ there at least” Rick simply stared at him, giving him a blank look. “How dumb are you? It was Hell Morty. Not a fucking-a fucking _vacation spot_ , Mor-tee” The teen blushed in embarrassment as Rick wiped his hand on the bed sheet then giving the teens ass cheek a quick slap. “Hop to it, niño” Morty leaned over, a hand on either side of Rick’s face. His curls were a bit longer from the last time Rick had seen him, so they framed his face a bit more as he leaned over. “Then hold your dick for me, old-old man.”

Rick was _almost_ stunned by the balls that Morty had suddenly sprouted. If it weren't for his stutter, it would have turned the _old man_ on so hard. “Hah. You wish, princesa” Though, Rick obliged anyway, holding his dick for Morty to sit on. Morty did so, albeit slower than Rick would have liked. “Ahhhh, that's it bebe. Solo para abuelo...Mierda” Rick then thrusted up the rest of the way into Morty. “Get moving, babe” Morty then got to work, using Rick’s body as leverage to bounce himself up and down on his cock. As he worked himself into a quick pace, Rick began to meet Morty with his thrusts. Soon enough, Morty was grinding his hips down onto Rick’s. Morty ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it back in the process, Rick thought that he almost looked like someone he knew very well. Besides all the other common Morty’s he looked like a specific Morty, a Morty without a Rick…

“Rick, I’m-Ohh god-Rick I’m gonna cum!” Morty suddenly announced, knocking the older man from his thoughts. Rick, now back in the dance they were playing, gave it his all to the teen above him. He abandoned holding Morty’s hips to grab onto the neglected cock of the teen instead. Stroking it in time with his own thrusts. “Rick! Rick, I’m cumming!” He called out, spurting out thick streams onto Rick’s hand and stomach. Morty’s eyes rolling back, fluttering, as he came in Rick’s hand. Morty collapsed onto Rick’s chest, but having not cum yet, wrapped his arms around Morty. “Hang on Morty, abuelo isn't done-done yet” It didn't take long, but Rick gave a few last strong, hard thrusts into the exhausted Morty above him, who was moaning and whimpering all the while.

He gave a particularly hard thrust and suddenly Morty cried out, a bit of tears in his eyes. “Rick!” And that did it, he released into Morty, deep and full, releasing a groan from his lips as he did so. They both panted heavily, Morty laying heavily atop of Rick’s body. His cum smeared over both of their bellies, while Rick’s cum was pumped deeply into the crevice of Morty’s ass. Filling him deep and full, Rick’s long fingers clenched tightly onto Morty’s hips, bringing them down to get as deep as possible. “M-Morty, I love you too” Rick admitted sleepily, a hand caressed its way up the boy’s side to tangle into his hair, giving loving pats. “Wh-what did you say, R-Rick?” Morty couldn't believe his ears, did...did Rick just admit his feelings? Morty lazily lifted his head up to look at his demon Grandfather, he watched as Rick’s face morphed from afterglow into annoyance. “You better-You better open your fucking ears Mo-OUGH-Morty, cause I-I’m not saying it aga-again.” His face softened as he moved his hand that was petting Morty’s hair to caress his cheek. The other hand moved its way from the small hip to the small of the teen’s back. He ran a thumb across the brunette’s cheek “I love you, Morty.” Each word sounded perfectly clear, ringing like a bell inside Morty.

Tears welled in his eyes as he stared at Rick, “Riiiick” he drawled out the other's name, tears finally spilling over his lids and down onto his plump cheeks. Morty then gave a gasp, as Rick’s dick gave a halfhearted twitch that was still buried deep in Morty’s ass. “Fuck, Mor-Morty, don't go crying and calling my name and all that bullshit.” A very faint blush dusted Rick’s cheek. By now, Morty had maneuvered Rick’s cock out of his hole and moved to lay beside the demon. “Ah, watch-watch the wings dumbass” Rick looked away, the blush still dusting his cheeks. Morty laughed “Sure, whatever, Rick”. Morty had fallen asleep during the aftermath of their romp and as Morty cracked open his eyes, he was faced with an empty bed. “I should have known he wouldn't stay…” he gripped the sheets tightly; fat tears clouded his vision as he buried his face into the pillow.

“Morty, wake up. I-I made breakfa-" Rick walked in carrying a tray. He was dressed in his familiar pants and shirt combo. His lab coat was resting on the chair by his desk, his wings had been tucked away as well as his horns and tail. He looked human. “Morty? What-What’s with the water works?”

“Rick? I-I thought you had left-left me" he sat up, wiping his eyes with the heels of his palms. “I-I don't think I c-can handle you leav-leaving again" Morty heaved, each breath wracked with a sob. Rick’s face morphed into one of guilt. “M-Morty. I never, wanted to hurt you, Summer or your Mother. I'm sorry Morty.”

“And seriously Morty, yo-you can't get rid of me that easily.” a smirk graced his lips “I’m back motherfuckers!” he said as his grandson rushed into his arms, tears brimming the rims of his eyes. “Rick!”

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it this far, thank you! I hope you enjoyed my first fic on AO3! Let me know what you thought in the comments below :) Thanks!
> 
> Miz


End file.
